The Elusive Latios
by Kaiko Genesis
Summary: The Legend Awakens *Story inspired by my attempts to catch Latios in Pokemon Godra
1. Chapter 1

The Elusive Latios

_Day 1: August 19_

_ I was called in early to work this morning which should have been the sure-fire sign that today would be unlike any day I've ever lived. I always worked the late shift; it was more comfortable for me since I had really lived most of my life during nightfall. And when I say, "really lived", I mean, I got wasted, spent all my cash on whores, and woke up the next morning regretting everything just to do it all over again. It wasn't until I stumbled up my current boss, Professor Maple, that my life changed for the better. He really knocked the sense into me. He found me one night totally burnt on the sidewalk, and he took me into his home with complete understanding of my situation. That is why I owe everything to him, and why I was so willing to come into the laboratory at 5 am to begin work on a "top secret mission". I emphasize "top secret" because nothing Maple ever does is "top secret". The last time the team and I worked on something "top secret" for Maple, word of the task had gotten around half the country before noontime via Maple himself. He has a very bad reputation for being unable to hold a secret, and everyone who's spent a single day with him knows it. I thought this occasion would be no different. I guess I can't always be right._

_ I took my time walking through the cold, steel, facility doors. I figured Maple would have contacted other members of our team to join us, and I was four minutes early anyway. As I trudged through the white halls, my footsteps echoed around me. I was walking on one of those hard floors with my uniform dress shoes, so the sound was painfully loud. I kept walking though, and I made a left turn, then another left turn, then a right turn, and then- Wrong way, I had to go back. I went back, then went back some more, before finally I found my homeroom. Room 101; what a beaut! It's the best and largest room in the whole building mainly because it serves as Maple's office. I pulled down the door latch 'til it clicked, and I pushed the door open. No lights were on. The only illumination in the room came from the cozy, little window in the far right corner near Maple's workspace. Staring motionless through the window I found Maple, alone. I slowly closed the door behind me until it clicked again. This time, Maple noticed, and he turned to face me. I could hardly recognize him in the dimness. Maybe if his hair were a little lighter- Ah, that's not important. Despite the darkness, Maple maneuvered over to me with a warm smile on his face. The same smile he had when I first met him..._

_ "There you are, Tony. Thank you for coming in on such short notice- I really appreciate it." Professor Maple shook my hand heartily as he spoke. His kindness never ceased to surprise me. I enjoyed being in his company. "Let us not delay. Please, come over to my desk. Have a seat." Maple motioned me over to his reasonably sized desk which housed three, comfortable chairs with black padding. I casually strolled over to the furniture and took a seat. Maple briskly followed suit and sat across from me at the finely crafted; yet, heavily cluttered desk. He pushed a stack of papers to his left and shoved yet another set to the right before looking at me again. "As you know from the text I sent you, this mission is very special. It is dire that no word of it leaks." He stared at me with a sort of determination in his eyes. That was a look I hadn't seen before. I didn't fully buy it at first though. I leaned back in the chair and crossed my arms._

_ "Professor Maple, you know what happens every time you bring us in for a so called "secret" mission. Speaking of the others, where are they? Did you only call me?" Once I got going, it was hard to restrain myself. I couldn't help it. I needed answers. Maple leaned in closer to me._

_ "Please, you can call me Vincent. The others aren't here because this is a very, **very** special mission. I've never sent anyone else on one like it." Maple's eyes softened, and I felt a chill run through my veins. I shifted nervously in my chair._

_ "I don't like it when you look at me like that. What exactly am I to do, sir?" I thought that if I cut to the chase all the awkward tension would alleviate. Maple apparently got the hint and leaned back in his chair mimicking me. He crossed his arms and looked deep into my eyes. Suddenly, he averted his gaze to his right side and whistled sharply. He smiled brightly as a pretty, blue Nidoran hopped into his lap. He held it tight with soft hands, and it looked up to him and made a sweet noise in response. Looking back at me with the spirit of trouble reflecting in his eyes, he answered my question._

_ "I need you to steal a Pokemon."_


	2. Chapter 2

The Elusive Latios

_I completely freaked out. I jumped out of my seat with such a force that I knocked it clear of time. I flung myself into Maple's desk, and I shoved all his papers into every direction. I then proceeded to hop onto his furniture and scream, banging my chest like a Primeape. Maple's darling Nidoran was so terrified, she pounced right out of his lap and through the window I aforementioned._

_ Just kidding._

_ That's probably how I should have reacted. Instead I just sat there looking at the man. I looked at him for a long time. I looked at him so long, his poor pet Pokemon got bored and decided its attention was needed elsewhere. When it jumped out of Maple's lap, and I heard the click of its claws hit the floor, I snapped out of my trance._

_ "You want me to **steal** a Pokemon? Professor, I don't mean to challenge your intelligence, but I have this overwhelming feeling that something's gone awry in that head of yours." I was going again. My engines were revved up. Maple buried his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. Slowly, he reclined into his chair again and caught my eyes._

_ "Allow me to explain, Tony. You'll understand soon enough." He spoke softly as he pushed out of his chair and walked over to the window he was at when I came in. I quickly pushed out of mine and went to stand by him. Looking through the window I saw a vast, cluster of trees. Through the trees in the far distance I could see a sparkling lake, but only vaguely. Still looking through the window with sad eyes, Maple spoke. "You remember me telling you about my older brother, correct?" I looked up at him and nodded swiftly. "Well, I was at a family gathering this past weekend, and I had a chance to speak with him again."_

_ "I thought you hated your older brother." I interrupted. The last time Maple spoke to me about his older brother, Wallis, he spoke of him with such disdain that I thought the man had raped and killed somebody. The truth was, Wallis didn't mind rolling in dirt if it got him gold, diamonds, and various other riches, and that's what bothered Maple so much. Not to mention Wallis stole a lot of "girlfriends" from him in the past. It must have really left a mark on the poor guy, but anybody who'd leave Maple for somebody like Wallis is a slut in my opinion. Wait, did I just compliment Maple? Anyway, Maple understood my confusion and quickly explained the situation._

_ "My mother practically begged me to talk to him. In return, I practically begged her to let me be free and mind my own business." Maple chuckled. I smiled. His laugh was special in the sense that I could really feel it resonate in my heart, mind, and maybe even soul. His cheer was short-lived though as his smile faded when he resumed the tale of him and his brother. "Eventually I caved. I sat down next to my brother really hoping he had changed. Deep down I knew that would never occur." He looked more disturbed than sad. He took a moment before he continued. "We made small talk for a while; things were going pretty well. That was until he felt the need to boast about himself as usual. This time was different though. Much different. This time he had dug himself into a hole that would collapse on him one day." Maple clenched his teeth and his fists with them. Something wasn't right. Maple never got this angry. Not around me at least. I was curious to learn what could cause him such discomfort. Feeling the need to do **something**, I gently placed my hand on his arm. His tense body slowly relaxed. It was strange at first, but reassuring. I knew that the Maple I came to adore was still in there. Calmly, he continued with his story. "Wallis explained to me how he had found himself in the **Pokemon auctioning business**, and he drowned me in useless knowledge of its profitability. I was utterly disgusted. More sickened with him then than I had ever been before." I understood his fury in that moment. Pokemon were everything to Maple. He'd give his own life to save just one. I removed my hand from his shoulder and looked out his window once more. As the sun was rising, I saw a Caterpie sucking up the succulent dew drops that had accumulated on the lawn below. Maple shook his head slowly with his eyes closed. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, he hit the nail on the head."_

_I quickly looked at Maple. What did that mean?_

_ "Wait- What does that mean? 'He hit the nail on the head', but what does that mean?" I had to know. What did Wallis say? Maple turned to look at me. His face was very stern. I feared for my life._

_ "He trapped a Latios. He trapped a hot-damn Latios." There it was. The hammer on the nail's head. Maple had fantasized about the legendary Pokemon Latios since he was five years old. Even to this day he had always wanted to find one and befriend it. Hearing about his older brother beating him to the catch once again must have crushed him. Especially considering the way Wallis caught the Pokemon. Maple looked down at his floor, glared, and snarled. "He bragged about the way he- about the way he caught the poor thing. He laughed when he spoke of the Pokemon's blood he spilt. He-" Maple choked on his sentence. His face was red now. I felt inclined to do **something**, so..._

_ I hugged him._

_ I hugged Professor Maple._

_ He looked as if he really needed it. I had never seen someone so distressed in a long time. Maple must have been extremely surprised. That was the closest we had ever been since the day he found me. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around me. He looked at me, and I could see the tears welling in his hazel eyes begging to be free. I released him after a brief period and turned to look out the window once more. The Caterpie was nowhere to be seen. Maple cleared his throat loudly ready to begin again._

_ "I think it's obvious what I need you to do, Tony... Wallis said he was leaving out tonight at 11pm. I have all the coordinates you need to find him and the Latios. Stealth is a necessity on this mission, but you're very accustomed to the nightlife, so I'm sure it will be no problem for you." Maple definitely made it crystal clear what he wanted me to do. Some how, I still didn't understand._

_ "You want me to steal a Pokemon from an experienced Pokemon poacher? I may have roamed the streets back in the day, but that doesn't mean I was in the fighting business. Maple, I don't think I'm cut out for this job. Couldn't you get Mason to do it or something?" My engines roared inside me. There was no stopping me now. Mason is an experienced Pokemon researcher who works at the facility with me. He is smarter than me, stronger than me, and even has more Pokemon than me (I don't have any). Maple put both of his hands firmly on my shoulders as I faced him._

_ "You're the only one I want, Tony." I had a strange feeling that his statement was in reference to something completely unrelated to my mission. Carefully, I moved myself out of Maple's sticky grasp. Doesn't he have a girlfriend or something? No, I would have heard. I turned and looked out the window again. A Pokemon that looked like a Pidgeot was flying over the lake. The sun was shining much brighter._

_ "What happens if I'm not stealthy enough? What if I get caught? What am I to do; I'm not very strong." The mission was beginning to terrify me more and more with each passing moment. Maple was quick to calm my fears though as he walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He dug around for a moment, and the loud noise of clutter rang in my ears. _

_ "Ah." Maple cried as he pulled out a shining Ultra Ball from his drawer and walked over to me. I probably looked really baffled in that moment. That's because I was. Did he want me to catch a Pokemon? How strong would the Pokemon be that I'd need an Ultra Ball for the occasion? Did he want me to catch Latios? With one ball? Maple reached out to me with the Ultra Ball, and I slowly took it into my hands. I held it briefly, turning it to and fro, observing it carefully. "There is a Pokemon in this here Ultra Ball. I received it in a trade a long time ago, but it would never listen to me. I worked with this Pokemon for **days**, but it just didn't seem to like me. I've had it captive in this ball for years." Maple spoke to me very relaxed. I looked at the ball quizzically, then up at Maple._

_ "Sir, what kind of Pokemon **is** this? Are you positive I can handle it?" My engines were burning so hot I was getting a fever. Maple smiled in response._

_ "Tony, you've done your research on all the known Pokemon species, haven't you? I think you'll find out should the right opportunity arise." I hated it when he was being mysterious._

_ "**DEE-DEE-DEE BEEP. DEE-DEE-DEE BEEP**." Maple's hot-damn alarm went off suddenly, and it scared **everybody** in the room. Maple jumped up. I jumped and smashed into the window, and that poor Nidoran fired a poison sting in the direction of the damned clock only missing it by a hair. Maple rushed towards the cursed tech, but his Nidoran beat him to the punch. She fired off yet another poison sting. This time it hit the mark. The needle pierced straight through the box, and the incessant beep faded with an eerie pitch. My hand was on my face, and I slowly dragged it off when all was done. Maple slowly took a seat in his chair and exhaled deeply._

_ "...The others will be here soon. Tony, it'd be best if you pretend you are on your regular shift today. Don't give any of the others word on what's to go down tonight." As he spoke, I pushed myself off of the window and slowly placed the Ultra Ball in my right, coat pocket. I walked over to him calmly and stared down at him._

_ "When do I start, Professor?"_


	3. Chapter 3

The Elusive Latios

It was showtime, and Maple had me dressed up like the sexiest bitch on the block. I'm still wondering where the hell he got my outfit from. I was dressed in a skin tight, black unitard with a black mask. It covered all of my face except the eyes and mouth. I also had a sleek, black belt around my waist that was specifically made for Pokemon trainers. It had six bands attached to hold the corresponding amount of pokeballs. I had the ultra ball that Maple entrusted to me secured.

It was 10:30 pm, and everyone had gone home to their loving families and/or Pokemon. Everyone except Maple and me. It was strange standing in his office. I worked there every day; yet somehow, tonight, an outlandish aura enveloped me. Was it the night sky I could see through his open window? Was it the faint, yellow glow of his desk lamp? I'd never know. All while I was pondering the new feeling I was experiencing, Maple stared me up and down. His voice was the only thing that snapped me back into reality.

"Good! You look great. Perfect for the job. All qualifications met." He stood up and came over to me. As I looked at him, he reached into a pocket on his trousers and removed a folded sheet of paper.

"Here are the directions to the location you'll be infiltrating. That dumbass brother of mine got carried away in his boundless bravado boat and told me damn near everything about the auction site. I also included notes on some landmarks to look for inside and outside of the building." I carefully grabbed the paper as he spoke and slipped it into the only pocket on my belt. I nodded sharply when he finished, and I turned to leave. "Good luck, Tony. Latios and I are counting on you." Maple grabbed my shoulder firmly. I turned to him and smiled weakly as was my custom with him.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore, Maple." Leaving him with that last remark, I rotated swiftly and marched out the door.

The hallways were **Pitch. Fucking. Black.** I knew Maple wanted me to be "stealthy", but did he seriously have to turn **all** the lights off? The only light keeping me from falling on my ass was the dim radiance peeking out of Maple's door windows. I trudged along though, and I made great progress until...

"**EEEEEEP-KHHHH!**" I had tripped on a Pikachu. A fucking **Pikachu**. Those bastards are everywhere these days. They're absolutely nothing like the creatures in the cartoons either. They don't chant their name, and they aren't sweet, kind, or gentle. No, Pikachu will fucking **kill you**. I was honestly scared for my life. We found that Pikachu one day out in the woods, injured. It had obviously been through some hard times. I really felt where it was coming from, but it wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. The same concept applied when I tripped on it. Its cheeks sparked dangerously. Everybody in the facility calls him Torch because when he blows, he **blows**.I quickly ran through the pros and cons of electrocution in my mind. If he blazed me, the hallway would be lighter. I'd also be dead. Deciding that an illuminated hallway wasn't worth death, I slowly backed away. I even put my hands in front of me, palms out, defensively. I was trying so hard not to get stung. Torch took a few steps towards me as I retreated; I thought for sure he was coming to get me. Surprisingly, he quickly dashed away down a path I had just walked down. He was being merciful. Thank God. My body relaxed, and I went to wipe the beads of sweat off of my forehead. That's when I remembered I was in a full body suit. Torch must not have recognized me. Couldn't he have picked up my scent? I didn't know, and I didn't care. I was just terribly glad that I wasn't a crisp.

I proceeded through the rest of the building with the utmost caution. I was still wary of Torch. He could have changed his mind and charged me at any moment. I made it outside alive though, and I was the most thankful to be out at night than I ever had been before. Exhaling deeply, I slowly removed the paper from my pocket and opened it. The directions to the auction site were going to take me to a very dark and dingy side of town. As a matter of fact, the place I needed to go to was in the exact same spot I used to get wasted in. Realizing this, I folded the paper up again and placed it back into my pocket. I looked up to the sky and spoke aloud to myself.

"Looks like I'll be taking a smooth trip down memory lane."


	4. Chapter 4

The Elusive Latios

I had forgotten how much I loved the nightlife. Maple let me ride his motorbike, and I couldn't have been more grateful. As I drove, I was completely mesmerized by the twinkling, city lights blazing past me. I was almost too enamoured I realized when I nearly hit a couple trying to cross the street. They yelled at me, I honked at them; no big deal. Very soon I was in criminal territory. The buildings were old, run down, and shabby looking. The air clung to the rotten stench of factories looming in the distance. Litter lined the decaying streets and sidewalks. Home sweet home.

I drove all the way to a section of the city where the stop lights hung shakily on wires threatening to snap, and the local thugs watched foreigners hazily from dark alleys and abandoned buildings. I stopped Maple's bike momentarily in the middle of an empty intersection to analyze the map one more time. As I read, I could feel the hungry glare of the hoodlums climbing my back. As uncomfortable as I was, I didn't show it. Living on the streets as long as I had, I learned more than a few techniques. I finished my refresher quickly, and I tucked the map away into my pocket again. Without hesitation, I floored the gas and was well on my way. If they were going to do something to me, they missed their chance.

The map lead me down many dark alleyways. During the traveling process I saw **many** sites.

Oh, it was nothing out of the ordinary. Just the typical ghetto activities. A hooker getting worked in the ass, an illegal drug exchange, and a break in were but a few of the eccentricities I witnessed. I paid them no heed though, for my help was needed elsewhere.

I arrived at the auction site sooner than I expected. The building honestly surprised me, and I didn't believe I was in the right location until I observed my guide once more. I was definitely in the correct spot. The building was dark and grey. There was a decent sized hole in the roof, and its shingles were noticeably disheveled. The body of the structure was very rickety in nature and looked as if the slightest gust of wind would annihilate it. The door hung slightly ajar begging anyone foolish enough to come inside...

"What a hot-damn awful shack." I whispered to myself. I was parked in the shadows of an alley, and I decided it would be a good time to, well, check the time. I pulled my right sleeve up a notch and checked out my jet black wristwatch. 11 o'clock pm, on the dot. That bastard, Wallis, would be there soon. I hopped off the bike so I'd be battle ready and sat down. Suddenly, a gargantuan light erupted from the shack, and the loud cheers of drunk and crazed men flooded my head. I stood up immediately and checked my watch once more. 11:02 pm. Was the event starting? Where the hell was Wallis? I had a feeling something wasn't right. Right when I began to move, the door to the shack slammed shut. Shit. No way in. I stood up and grimaced. I had a feeling we had been duped. I moved towards the facility and looked around. I saw several large trucks parked in and around a run-down shed. As I began to interpret the clues around me, a loud voice erupted over an intercom breaking my chain of thought.

_"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO TONIGHT'S WEEKLY AUCTION. WE HAVE A WIDE VARIETY OF SURPRISES FOR YOU ALL TO BID ON! DON'T SPEND ALL YOUR MONEY IN ONE PLACE THOUGH, FOR RIGHT WHEN YOU THINK IT'S GOTTEN AS GOOD AS IT CAN GET, IT GETS BETTER!" _The auction had began. Somebody fucked up with the information exchange down the line, and I placed all my bets on Wallis. I figured he had told Maple the incorrect time on purpose. I ran to the once open door and tried it, but as I feared, it was locked. I slowly backed away. What could I do? That Latios was counting me. Maple too... I shook my head slowly. There had to be a way. I looked around me once more for anything that might be of assistance to me. I scanned the scene for a moment before my eyes landed on the roof's opening once again.

"If I could somehow get up there, I could see everything..." I whispered aloud. I looked around again. The shed was relatively close to the shack, and the trucks around it could provide platforms for me to jump from. It sounded like a plan. I quickly moved into the darkness around the shed and proceeded to climb a shabby, blue tow-truck that was missing paint in several spots. When I reached the roof of the vehicle, I targeted a dented, silver truck that had at one time transported hay bales. Staring my target down with eyes of steel I inhaled deeply. I swung my arms back and forth for a moment as I bent down, and then I jumped for it. I landed neatly on the truck's roof with a considerably loud "BANG". The noise in the shack died down immediately, and all was quiet for a moment. I swallowed hard.

_"THAAAAT MUST HAVE BEEN ONE OF YOUR MANY SURPRISES IN THE BACK. THEY'RE JUST AS EXCITED AS WE ARE!" _The man on the intercom roared impressively, and the crowd screamed back at him. I sighed loudly and wiped my head with my hand. Close call. Thankfully, the silver truck was at such a convenient angle that I could step off of its roof and onto the shack. I

moved slowly and proceeded with caution. I patted the shack with my foot a few times to check its stability. When all seemed good to go, I climbed aboard.

"Rrrrrrrrrkkkhhhh" The roof cried out for mercy, but I wasn't having any of it. I tip-toed closer to the illuminated hole not too far from me. Right before I approached my destination, I got on my hands and knees. I crawled the rest of the distance, and when I arrived at the opening, I laid flat on my arms and stomach and peered through.

About a hundred men were gathered in a crowd around a makeshift stage. They roared and cried pumping their fists in the air and spitting on each other. A lone figure stood on the stage with a microphone in his hand. He was dressed as fine as a street punk could, and he looked to be about 30 years old or so. Lamps were everywhere of all different kinds in all sorts of places. As dumb as they all seemed, they sure knew how to put on a show. I looked around some more in search of any cages or traps or Pokemon. I couldn't find any, but I did notice a large sheet/curtain shielding the back of the building from the audience. Somehow, I had to get back there.

_"WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU, LET THE SHOW BEGIN!" _The announcer grabbed the right side of the curtain with both hands and viciously pulled it all the way to the left side of the stage. My eyes were not prepared for what I saw next.

Three, steel cages were revealed to the audience. In the first two cages, two considerably young girls sat naked and gagged. They only looked about 14 years old, and they were identical twins. They squirmed and kicked uncontrollably as the crowd exploded into riotous cheer. In the third cage there was the legendary Pokemon, Latios. It laid motionless on the cold steel bars. On its right wing it had a terrible gash that was still slightly bloody and looked infected. Its fur was terribly matted with dirt, and its breathing seemed labored. My eyes were wide and my hands were over my mouth. I had never seen such atrocities before in my entire life. Things like that just weren't meant to happen.

_"IN THESE FIRST TWO CAGES, WE HAVE THE ADORABLE, LOST TWINS BROUGHT IN BY OUR FELLOW BROTHER, MANSLAUGHTER MARCUS! THEY ARE UNTOUCHED, UNSCATHED, AND COMPLETELY VIRGIN. DON'T WORRY; HE CHECKED!" _The announcer was sickeningly pleased with the idea of two minors being unwillingly auctioned off. I gritted my teeth angrily and clenched my fists. I felt absolutely helpless. There really seemed to be nothing I could do.

Unless...

_"IN THE THIRD CAGE, WE HAVE THE VERY RARE AND EXTRAORDINARY POKEMON, LATIOS! IT MAY LOOK RATHER ROUGH, BUT ITS SCARS ARE FROM INTENSE BATTLES THAT IT PUSHED THROUGH SUCCESSFULLY. WITH A HARDWORKING POKEMON SUCH AS THIS, YOU COULD DOMINATE ANY ESTABLISHMENT!" _The crowd blazed with excitement as the announcer babbled on. I quickly slid down the shack's roof and onto the silver truck I had utilized previously. I hopped off the truck's head and into it's rear compartment. From there, I climbed down onto the pavement and immediately bolted behind the auction house. If I could somehow get in from the back, maybe I would be able to **do** something. Just as I had suspected, there was a large door that lead to the inside. There was a huge, wooden bar held in place in front of it. I put for an enormous effort to lift it, but it was all in vain. I wasn't physically capable of pulling off such a task. I ignored my weakness and kept trying though. I could not let those filthy bastards have their way with those innocents.

"Ah!" I jumped back from the door when I felt something twitching against my hip. I looked down and noticed the Ultra ball attached to me was writhing as if it were possessed by a spirit. I slowly placed my hand on it, and the movement ceased. "What's all that about?" I was honestly confused. I was only the assistant to a Pokemon professor. I had no idea how to handle having a live Pokemon so close to me. I figured everything was alright, and I removed my hand from the Ultra ball. Immediately, it began rustling with a vengeance. It meant business. Perhaps it was time for me to discover just what kind of Pokemon gave Maple so much trouble in the past...

_"150 FOR THE FIRST OF THE TWINS- 160! NO, NOW 180!" _The announcer roared as the crowd shouted their bids at him. With each precious moment I wasted, the girls and Latios came closer to their demise. I carefully removed the Ultra ball from its holder, and I held it close to my face.

_"AND THE FIRST TWIN IS SOLD TO THE FINE MAN IN THE BACK FOR $520!" _The clock was ticking faster and faster. There was no room for hesitation. I pointed the capsule away from me and applied pressure. The Ultra ball opened and emitted a burst of energy revealing a creature I had never seen before.

_"WE'RE STARTING THE BIDDING AT 160 THIS TIME FOR THE SECOND OF THE TWINS." _The auction fell on deaf ears as I watched the monster before me blast into the door I had struggled with. The door fell upon impact, and the Pokemon charged through it with a blaze of glory. Frantic, I ran after it.

All was silent. The Pokemon and I stood there, in the auction house, in front of all the grimy men, seemingly defenseless. I slowly looked around at all the faces observing us; it was do or die.

I felt empowered with the ghastly Pokemon that stood beside me, and I pointed a finger of accusation at the abominable audience. With a glorious battle cry, I shouted at the accused.

**"PAYBACK TIME, MOTHERFUCKERS.**"


End file.
